sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sith Imperium Times Issue 226 (2)
NAVAL TACTICS CALLED INTO QUESTION AFTER RESCUE OF PRINCESS VINDICTIVA CAUSES THE LOSS OF HMS WHITE STAR '' By: Tham Seenzae, SIMCOM Senior Correspondent'' VOSS -- The Imperial Palace confirmed that Her Imperial Highness, Crowned Princess Vindictiva was returned safely after a plot by the Republic to capture her failed. Palace spokesman Reein Traevco promised a swift and violent reaction to the latest hostilities by the Republic. "Her Highness's flagship, the HMS White Star, was hijacked and scuttled in the battle to save rescue the Princess." said LCdr. Larra Fenik, Imperium Navy Spokeswoman. "The Princess has been returned safely to the capitol and three Republic ships were destroyed." One military Expert, Vice Admiral Traynor Vectus (SIN Ret.), suggested that the pattern of scuttling flagships out of desperation, as was done with the HMS Sovereign, might prove demoralizing for Naval morale. "In two battles we have seen the unusual and desperate willingness by Imperium Naval commanders to sacrifice their ships in order to inflict damage against their opponents." said Vectus. "This may very well be a legitimate naval tactic but imagine the message it sends our service members that our naval commanders make a habit of suicide missions. It is easy to see how that could be demoralizing." Several sources close to the Imperium High Council, who spoke on conditions of anonymity, suggested a deep divide between Lord Wrath, Darth Aku'muro and Grand Admiral Darth Iax over the wisdom of sacrificing the HMS Sovereign in the battle of Kessel. "Lord Wrath has employed the word 'incompetent' several times when describing Darth Iax's command of that battle." Said one source. "He was not pleased to see that Darth Iax would be given command over the Navy after that." Others, like retired Imperium Marine General Takarn Daeus suggested the willingness to pay the ultimate price in order to win a battle for the Imperium was not necessarily a bad thing. "Darth Iax and Princess Vindictiva may have scuttled their ships but our service members understand what they sign up for." Said Daeus. "Every one who swears the oath of enlistment or commissioning is ready to die for the Lord Emperor and would be proud to do so. To suggest that examples of this commitment to our cause is demoralizing is, frankly, out of touch with the common military service members." The Sith Imperium Military attempted to contact Lord Wrath and Grand Admiral Darth Iax for comment but their offices indicated that they were unavailable. When asked about he division within the council about naval tactics the palace issued a statement. "Divisions on the council are not unusual and are necessary to insure our Sovereign hears all sides of an issue before making a decision." Said palace spokesman Rion Traevco. "Grand Admiral Darth Iax and Lord Wrath both still have the confidence of the Lord Emperor and the people should be aware that the Navy is in good hands." Grand Moff Emiko Kryze-Kre'igurr has been designated the lead in investigating and bring to justice anyone involved in the princess's kidnapping. Some suspect a traitor within the Imperium is still at large. HUTT WAR CASUALTY NUMBERS NOT IN THE MILLIONS ''By: Sarion Sev, SIT Frontline Reporter '' QUESH -- The Sith Imperium Military Command released the numbers of casualties from the Hutt War which is currently raging in the sectors immediately adjacent to Kessel and Honoghr. "Contrary to speculation casualties in the Hutt War were not in the millions rather numbered in the few thousands" Said LCdr. Larra Fenix, Imperium Navy spokeswoman. "The only causualties the Imperium has sustained were the crew of the Sovereign and the White Star." This report contradicted rumors that the Sith Imperium Navy was hiding even more disastrous defeats from the public. The Sith Imperium Times has verified these numbers which put in context the Hutt's incursion into Imperium Space. While two planets have been taken, no major casualties have been taken. Some suggest the time to counter attack is now, others suggest the Imperium respond meticulously and retaliate in more substantial ways then the "hard and fast" approach. The Military has declined to comment on strategic plans for obvious reasons. RAKGHOUL OUTBREAK IN THE TION HEGEMONY? ''By: Areeya Nisto, SIT Technology and Science Correspondent '' Grand Admiral Darth Iax announced, in an open High Council Meeting, a series of quarantines following the suspected outbreak of new strand of Rakghoul plague in the Sith Imperium vassal state, the Tion Hegemony. "With the war raging against the Republic and the Hutts we can ill-afford this medical crisis." Said His Majesty. "Darth Iax is thus directed to quarantine and if necessary exterminate any trace of plague." The Ministry of Technology and Biotic Science has issued travel restrictions for various planets within the Hegemony including: Felucia, Raxus, Desevro,Tanimere, Cadinth and Lianra. Due to Voss's location within the Hegemony that Capital has been sealed off with only ships inspected and approved by the Ministry of Technology and Biotic Science allowed to enter Voss Space. No cases of the new strand of Rakhghoul plagues have been detected outside of the named planets.